Wishings of the Future
by Findel
Summary: The sequel to A Need for Something More. Lina and Zel travel looking for each other, but it seems they are sharing the same dream each night.


**Wishings of the Future**

* * *

Hello all. Here is the awaited sequel to A Need for Something More. I hope you all enjoy my latest piece of this tale.

Note: Limey citrus flavor warning, meaning this is a Lime and goes with my normal warning standards. No one under 18 year of age or people offended by sexual interaction should read this. If you don't meet the above criteria then enjoy yourselves. 

* * *

_He spends his nights in California,   
watching the stars on the big screen_

Zelgadis laid down on the ground in the clearing he had chosen to camp in for that night cursing all fate as he looked at the stars. There was no cure for him out in the desert of destruction, it had all been another wild goose chase. He thought back to all the times he had seen people being themselves and just being normal. Oh how he wanted it, to feel the breeze against his skin, to have his skin dimple by a simple touch, to just be like them. He grew more envious of those people with each passing second that he could barely stand it any longer.

But, just as quickly as the thoughts and emotions came they disappeared like they never existed. Zel looked down to his right hand to see that another one of the dream tears had turned to a color of deep green on the bracelet he wore on his wrist. 'Great, almost all the gems are colored now, what is going on here. I've never heard of dream tears doing this...Oh well at least a few of them come in handy sometimes,' Zel though to himself as he rolled onto his side. "I really should think about going to a town soon, can't stay out in the middle of no where forever."

_Then he lies awake and he wonders,  
why can't that be me_

He looked at the pond near him and decided that a bath might help to calm him after a long day of traveling. He walked up to the water and cast a small fireball into it, warming the water as he had seen Lina do so many times before, even if he never would admit to knowing this fact. "Gotta hand it to her, she knows how to relax," Zel mumbled as he lowered his now nude body into the steaming water.

He made himself comfortable and felt the tension begin to ease form his muscle. He sighed as the heat eased him into a state of almost sub consciousness, but not far enough to make him miss anything that might try to sneak up on him. As he was about to drift off he heard a voice coming from not far in the forest. Before he could make a dash for his clothes the figure had appeared in the clearing and he was stuck in the pond. The figure was a teenaged girl of what looked to be about sixteen years of age. She made her way to the pond and stopped in front of it. "Hmm...I wonder if the pond is warm enough for a swim tonight."

The girl snapped her head in one direction when she heard what sounded like the pond gurgling. Unknown to her it was a gasp of a half underwater chimera trying to blend in as a piece of the embankment. She moved over towards the spot and stepped on the embankment that seemed to be loose and fell into the pond. Before she could even try to back up rough hands reached up and grabbed her leg. She screamed as she was pulled in by this unknown force. As she resurfaced she was met with two slit eyes of blue staring at her. Before anything could be said she jumped up and ran while screaming, "Monster...Monster in the pond," leaving Zelgadis to quickly dress and move on with a sigh before some monster hunter or mob came. 

_Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now_

Zel finally stopped at another clearing some distance away from the last one and sat with his back propped against a tree. He was tired and was now ready to sleep. Sleep, heck, he hadn't even taken an hour's worth of sleep in the past couple of days. He was either too jumpy or the nightmares of his curse would return. But, this time he had an idea of how to sleep peacefully, how to get the much needed rest. He reached to a tear on the bracelet that was white and pink speckled and the memories shot into his mind. As he drifted off he mumbled, "Lina..."

He was locked in a dream of the sweetest kind, a dream about Lina Inverse. The woman that captured his heart was now the subject of his private dream fantasy, the subject that chased the nightmare away. As the dream began Zel was sitting down by a pond looking at his reflection in the water. Soon he gasped as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and the red haired sorceress' reflection appear behind his. He closed his eyes and leaned back slightly into Lina's embrace. At the same time he put a hand behind her shoulder and pulled her closer, moaning slightly as her body touched against his. He took a deep breath trying to keep himself under control because her every touch was rising more and more want within him. He could hardly keep himself from losing his control and pouncing on her at that moment.

_But just before he says goodnight,  
he looks up with a little smile at me and he says_

He opened his eyes when he felt something in his lap. He saw Lina looking up at him with an impish grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran a hand through her soft hair as he leaned down towards her and whispered, "Lina...," before their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

The kiss continued and Zel began running his tongue along Lina's lips, wanting entrance, wanting to taste her just once. As Lina accepted and let him enter he began to feel and taste her in a way he had wanted to for so long, and he enjoyed it. He kept going as Lina moaned in pleasure against his lips and her tongue meet his. Zel gasped for a second as he felt Lina's hands come alive on his body, running down his chest and then back up to his cloak clasp. They soon broke of for air and Zel opened his eyes to see his cloak off of his shoulders and Lina attempting to undo his belts. He caught Lina's hands and held them in his while looking at her and in a low husky voice asked, "Lina?"

"Please Zel," Lina asked with a look of wanting on her face.

Zel was about to say something when he awoke and was left with the picture of the dream in his mind. He looked around to see it was morning and he then noticed that he was sweating from his little dream. He got his things together and headed for the next town.

_If I could be like that  
I would give anything just to live one day, in those shoes_

As Zel entered the town in the afternoon he watched as people went about their daily lives without a care in the world. Oh how he wished he could do the same, to just be normal and not have to hide his face from the world. He passed by a park and decided to take a rest on one of the benches along the way. As he sat there he looked down at the dream tears to see that only one was left unmodified by his emotions and thoughts. "What is going on with these? I have never heard of dream tears absorbing or reacting to emotions like this," Zel pondered to himself.

Zel was brought out of his thoughts then he heard laughter and looked up to see a couple having a picnic by the pond. He watched on as they chatted and became close, loving the presence of each other and totally unaware that they were being watched by an envious chimera. Zelgadis almost turned green at the site of them, not in disgust but in jealousy. He would have given anything in the world to have a certain sorceress near him like that at this very moment. He got up and headed to the inn, flames of anger and jealousy blazing in his eyes, knowing he could never have what other couples shared.

_If I could be like that,  
What would I do  
What would I do_

Zel had gotten a room at the inn and had spent most of the evening studying the dream tears and pondering over the meaning of their reaction to his emotions. He soon grew tired of the pondering and decided that he would rather be asleep and dreaming rather than sitting in his room pondering away. He took off his his boots and shirt and laid on the bed and touched the same dream tear as before while he drifted into his sleep whispering her name once again, "Lina..."

He came back to the dream he didn't finish the night before. There she was in his lap calling his name while he held her playful hands at bay. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

Lina frowned slightly at Zel and moved her hands up to his face. She ran them over his cheeks and captured his head bringing it down to her. As they moved within inches of each other she replied, "Yes...It has always been yes," then kissed Zel with the same intensity as before.

As Zel concentrated on the kiss Lina's hands began to tease him again and this time were successful in undoing his belt and pulling it off. Her hand slipped under his shirt and began to run over the contours of his chest slowly, teasing him even more with the seductive feeling they provided. At the same time Zel, growing braver and bolder than he had ever thought, let his hands drift to her belt and repeated the process she had just finished. As he removed the belt his hands mimicked almost ever moment of Lina's. Soon his hands came up to her chest and caressed her breast, teasing at her, and making her nipples hardened with the attention they were receiving. The kiss was broken as Lina leaned her head back and moaned heavily as Zel hands stayed on her breast his thumbs lightly rubbing against her nipples. She moved closer not wanting him to stop while also announcing her pleasure, "Oh Zel...please...don't stop."

_Now and dreams we run_

Zel shot up in his bed at the inn, a hot sweat pouring down his face. 'That was so real...too real if you ask me,' he thought to himself as he looked down at the dream tear bracelet. He soon noticed that the last tear to remain normal had been changed to a deep glowing red. "I don't think I want to look at what is there," he mumbled as he got dressed, "If I did it would probably cause me to do something I may regret later on."

Zel soon began to walk out of town when he felt his bracelet give a slight tug to his wrist. He examined the bracelet to see the dream tears glow even brighter as he turned towards the direction they were pulling. 'Hmm...could you be trying to get back with your lost comrade,' Zel mental joked about speaking with the tears, but at the same time considered them with a air of having sentience themselves. He dropped his hand and started to walk towards the pull the tears seemed to create in the vain hopes of finding the owner of the rouge dream tear, and the woman he had fallen for so many times over.

* * *

_She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass_

Lina sighed as she looked at the people in the town park she had stopped at to rest. Ever since that day she left about a year ago she would travel on from town to town, sometimes without hardly any rest whatsoever. Yes it had been a year and she still had not found the elusive chimera known as Zelgadis. She wanted so bad to find him, to tell him how she felt, and hopefully to get his love in return. 'And maybe see how good it is outside of a dream,' Lina thought and then blushed as she recalled the dream she had been having quite recently.

She sighed again as she recalled the dream into her mind. The images and the events where crystal clear in her mind. This dream stayed with her no matter what she did and she liked it that way. At least in the dream she was with him, and he returned her love so that she enjoyed the dream. She looked out into the park to see couples walking hand and hand. They were talking, shopping, and then there was that couple over by the shrub line making out but she blocked most of that out. Even if she didn't pay them attention she still knew what was happening and that made her uneasy and slightly angry. "Why does it seem everyone has someone but me," Lina lowly seethed to herself.

_And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream,  
is that too much to ask_

Lina walked to the inn and sat down to order. Unlike her usual eating habits she only ordered three plates of food. After finishing off her meager bit of a meal she bought a room for the night and went upstairs. She got to her room and placed her stuff near the small dresser that was in the room. She then walked over to the bed and fell into it with a sigh. After a minute of just laying there she rolled over onto her back and raised her left arm slightly. There, around here wrist, laid in a gold bracelet was the dream tear she had found that faithful night in the clearing. She put a gloved finger to it and began to run it in a pattern across the stones face. After a moment she got up, slipped into her nightshirt, and place a finger on the tear while whispering, "Zel..."

Lina came back to the dream she wanted to continue since she had awaken that morning. She was close to him, close to Zel, as his attentions caused her to moan once again in pure pleasure. She leaned in closer until her chin rest on his shoulder. She then moved to nibbling on his ear; encouraging him to continue. She smiled slightly as she felt him gasp, and at the same time shiver in pleasure, as she continued with the ear. She felt Zel's hand go lower on her body, caressing her stomach, as a feeling of fire began to well up within her. She was alight with a flame that needed to be banked soon or she would be burnt in its aftermath. She moved her attention to the base of Zel's neck where she proceeded to nuzzle as well as continuing her nibbling to return the favor to her lover. 

_With a safe home,  
and a warm bed, on a quiet little street_

Lina blinked as the dream seemed to reset itself. She looked around to see a house around her, and a beautiful one at that. She walked to the front door and stepped outside to see a village a below the hill the house sat on. She turned back to the house to be greeted with a nice sized mansion instead of the cottage she used to picture in her mind as the home she would have. As she gazed at the front strong arms came from behind and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. Lina laid her head back, looked up at the man behind her and smiled warmly at him. "Hi Zel," she playfully whispered to him.

Zel smiled down at her and asked, "Do you like it?"

Lina looked at the mansion for a second then looked back at Zel and answered, "I love it, Its beautiful."

"Then its yours," Zel whispered as he kissed the base of her neck.

Lina shivered with his touch, but at the same time turned and corrected him, "No, Its ours," then kissed him passionately.

_All she wants is just that something to hold onto,  
that's all she needs_

Lina shot out of bed and looked at the window. It was early morning and she had awakened from that dream even if she had wanted to stay. She sighed as she got up and began to dress, "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep so might as well get going," she said to herself in the mirror as she combed her hair.

Lina walked out the inn and looked at the road, wondering which way she should go. She soon felt a pulling at her wrist and looked down to see the dream tear had changed. It had become half ruby red and half sapphire blue. She looked at it in awe while she followed its pull. As she went along she kept thinking to herself, 'Zel has to be close.'

* * *

_Yeah!!  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes_

Zel shot out of bed to see that it was early morning. He began to pack in a hurry. She was near he could feel she was near. He moved quickly and got out of the inn. As he stood in the road he felt the pull the dream tears caused and followed it towards the next town with only one thing on his mind, 'Lina...'

As midday hit he was in a clearing resting when he felt a burning on his wrist. He looked at the bracelet to see the dark red tear was glowing with a light. He placed his finger on the gem and was sucked away into the memories it held. He saw Lina, but in a way he could only dream about in his most relaxed times. There she was pressed against him naked to the world. He gulped as she ran a hand around his back and embraced him. As looked up at him and called out his name with wanting written all over her face.

_If I could be like that,  
What would I do,  
What would I do_

Zel tried to steady himself, tried to back away but he couldn't. Lina kept him near and nuzzled his neck asking, "Zel dear what's wrong?"

Zel gasped as she nuzzled him, he couldn't hold out against this much longer. Lina's nuzzling was soon replaced by Lina's hot lips as they kiss a trail to the chimera's chin. When she caught the look in his eyes she stopped and with a bit of nervousness in her voice asked, "What's wrong Zel? You still love me, right?"

Seeing this almost broke his heart. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead saying, "I will always love you.

Lina embraced him while now nibbling at his neck, "I love you, Zel," she said with a passion.

_I'm falling into this,  
in dreams we run away_

Zel couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just stand there. He caught hold of Lina's chin and pulled her gaze up to him. Before she could say anything Zel embraced her and gifted her with a crushing kiss. Zel brain was starting to remind him that he could injure Lina if he wasn't careful. As he was going to release her he felt Lina continue the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands then moved to hold his head in place not allowing him to back away from the kiss.

Zel finally managed free of Lina's hold and pulled back holding her arms in his hands. "Lina stop this," Zel said, worried about what was going on.

Lina looked down and then disappeared. Zel looked about when he heard a voice, "Why do you fight us?"

Zel looked around but saw nothing. He then asked, "What do you mean, and who are you?"

"We are your tears master. We have tried to make you happy but it seems you won't be until you are with this woman. And seeing as how you are not brave enough to admit what you feel we have decided to help you out, even if it is a bit forceful," explained the voice.

_If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes_

To say Zel was confused was an understatement. He never heard of dream tears becoming sentient, but now he couldn't rule a thing like that out anymore. "What do you mean I'm not brave enough," Zel asked slightly annoyed at the statement.

"Meaning the reason you cried us was because of her. The reason your emotions went to us was because of her, and what did you do, you run away," answered the voice.

Zel just stood there shocked at the tears. He couldn't even more he was stunned at the full truth that had just been presented in front of him. The voice spoke again and said, "Now if you will excuse us we have a woman friend of yours to find."

_If I could be like that,  
What would I do,  
What would I do_

Zel was about to protest when the voice said, "Don't worry master, we will let you have control back when the time is right...now sleep," the voice chanted and Zel's conscience was out in no time.

* * *

As Lina looked at the gem glowing she felt the tug stop and the tear went dead. She looked at it then sighed, "Guess I'm staying here tonight," as she headed for the inn down the street.

_Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again_

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

The song, 'If I Could Be Like That,' used in this fic is owned by Three Doors Down

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
